Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy
by OliviaJane
Summary: One-Shot: Emmett dresses up in his cowboy getup to impress Rosalie and to reveal his secret passion to her. Let's just say Rosalie is a little more than impressed. What roll does Edward play in this very steamy moment? AH, OOC. A Twilight Award nominee.


**A/N: Here it is, Rosalie's reaction to Cowboy Emmett once she gets him all alone. ****Companion story to Ch. 5-6 of More Than a Beautiful Mess. However, it can stand alone.**

**I have posted a pic of Cowboy Emmett on my profile. You might want to take a peak before you read to help set the mood. **

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Special thanks must go out to my faithful betas _halojones_ and_ nothingleft_. I highly recommend their stories if you haven't already checked them out.**

****

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy**

**EmPOV**

I decided it was time to whisk my Wild Rose away from Bella's and introduce her to a side of me she'd yet to see. I worried she wouldn't be accepting of the fact that I was just a cowboy at heart. Yeah, football was great, but it was just a hobby. My true passion was ranching. I had fallen in love with it at the age of twelve when my parents had drug Edward and I off one summer to spend a week at a dude ranch, about an hour outside of Denver. I swear the week I thought would be from hell turned out to be my life long passion. There was nothing better than driving cattle and roping the stubborn little buggers.

Rose seemed to appreciate my cowboy getup when she arrived at Bella's. She was definitely interested in why I was dress in this fashion. She had even flashed her eyes seductively at me when she inquired about it. Whoa, I was nearly brought to my knees with that look. This girl knew that she was hot and knew exactly how to use it to her full advantage. The feelings that girl was stirring in me was not something I wanted to get into in a room full of our friends. Maybe this whole cowboy thing would work to my advantage if you know what I mean.

"What's up with the cowboy getup Em?" Rose said, flipping the collar of my shirt suggestively with her hand.

"That's for me to know and you to find out little lady," I had said, nearly taking her breath away with an amazingly passionate kiss I might add. She was so taken by me; it just about sent her reeling backwards off the chair when I released her lips from mine. Luckily for her, Alice was there to save the day by catching her and pushing her back into an upright position. I loved watching my Cullen charm work its magic.

I made my way out to the jeep as Rose finished saying her goodbyes. My nerves were spiked and I took a few deeps breaths trying to quell them. Would she like it or would she hate it? Would she think I was some kind of nut for wanting to spend my life around critters that, let's just say, aren't the sharpest tool in the toolbox? These were just a few of the questions running through my head.

**RPOV**

Mmmm mmm mmm, I thought to myself as I followed Emmett out to his jeep. Lord, he seriously could not be that oblivious to what that cowboy getup was doing to me. Did someone turn the heat up because that boy is hot! The way that plaid shirt fit snuggly over his enormous biceps and accentuated his pecs, it was obvious, milk had done his body good. Don't let me start on those jeans, God, those jeans. The way they melded perfectly to that tight ass of his. Damn, he was so hot he made me curse.

What I wouldn't do to cop a feel on that ass right now. Mmm! Mmm! He looks good enough to eat. You just don't know how thrilled I was when he informed me he would be sharing the reasoning behind him being dressed in this fashion _later_. The way he said it, wagging his brow suggestively at me just about made me want to jump him right there. And then he had the nerve to tease me with that kiss, good lord, _that kiss_. It made me go completely weak in the knees I might say. I just couldn't wait to get that boy alone and enact some revenge on him for that little stunt. If anyone was a tease it was I, and no way was I going to hand over the title that easily.

As soon as I got him alone I was going to put the moves on him and watch him squirm. How I love making a man squirm. Yes, I know I was a _good girl_, but who said that good girls couldn't have any fun? Fun, yes, that's what I was in dire need of right now. And I was about to let little Emmie come out and play with me.

I made him carry me piggyback into his house. Luckily for us, the parentals were out. He plopped me on the floor in front of the couch and turned slowly to face me, giving me a questioning look. The look I gave him in return just about knocked his socks off. Without further ado I pounced that boy like he was a female dog in heat.

He fell back hard onto the couch with me straddling him. I placed my hands on his chest, forcibly pressing him deeper into the couch. Without hesitation I took his lips in mine and eagerly slid my tongue into his mouth. He nearly gasped at the suddenness of my actions. I grinned triumphantly against his lips.

Once he was over the initial shock he began kissing me back with just as much intensity. His hands made their way down to my hips, as I slowly rubbed myself against him. We finally had to come up for some much needed air. As our lips separated he began to nip and suck his way down my neck and across my collarbone. I was no longer able to contain my desire, I moaned subconsciously breathlessly calling out his name, "_Emmett."_

This only seemed to encourage him even more. His grip on my hips became tighter as he forcibly began to grind me harder onto him. _"Oh God, Rose!" _he cried out as we once again became locked in another passionate kiss. I slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Once I had finished, I pulled the tails from the waist of his jeans. It was now my turn. I slowly slid my hands up his chest sliding his shirt off his shoulders, reveling in the feel of every hill and valley it had to offer. I gingerly laid a trail of kisses down his neck to his glorious pecs and back up again. All the while my hands memorized every inch of his chest and abs. He again cried out my name, _"Rose." _

Once I reached his lips again, I sat back abruptly. I seductively smiled at him as I began unbuttoning my shirt. His hands caught mine. He moved them to his shoulders and he took up where I had left off. Once he had my shirt completely undone he slid the sleeves down my arms letting it fall to the floor.

"Perfection," he muttered as he took in the sight before him, "Perfection." With that, he leaned in pressing his lips to the area just above my breast. His hands positioned themselves just beneath them. His thumbs, dear god, his thumbs began to work their magic through the thin fabric of my bra, as he slid them ever so slowly back and forth across my now firm buds. My back arched, pressing me farther onto him, _"Emmett."_ His name escaped from my lips.

No sooner did I breathlessly say his name we were startled by the garage door slamming. I scurried to grab my shirt, throwing it on and mindlessly buttoning it as fast as I could. I shoved myself off of Emmett and with the fastening of the last button, I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway. He looked shocked, but slightly amused.

Uhm, he uttered making sure he had our attention. "You guys might want to make yourselves a little more presentable before mom and dad get here. They should be walking in that door in less than five minutes," he said, as he nodded back and forth from Emmett's shirt to mine.

I looked down and then over to Emmett who was doing the same. In our haste, we had completely miss-buttoned our shirts. We both found this rather amusing and began to laugh.

"Like I said, less than five minutes," Edward warned us as he made his way up the stairs.

Emmett jumped from the couch pulling me up with him. He slung me over his shoulder and ran us to the hall bath with me giggling the whole way. He gently placed me on my feet and we quickly fixed our shirts and smoothed down our hair.

He eyed me in the mirror smiling deviously. He moved in behind me, taking my hips in his hands pulling me forcibly to him. His breathing still heavy as he whispered huskily into my ear, "next time my dear Rose, might I suggest you give me some prior warning so as I can make sure we find ourselves a little more privacy." He left a trail with his tongue down to my neck to my collar bone where his lips came to rest. There he sucked firmly on my exposed skin. Damn, that was going to leave a mark, my mind thought fighting to clear itself. I was thankful he still had a firm hold on me because there was no doubt, I'd be laid out flat on the floor by now.

I turned to face him running my hands over his chest, "I don't know Em, doesn't privacy take all the fun out of it? I rather enjoy the thought of possibly getting caught, don't you?" I said, batting my eyes as I leaned in to give him one final kiss.

"Damn, girl you will definitely be the death of me," he sighed, knowing we could not continue what we had just gotten started. He grabbed my hand and led me back out to the living room where we made ourselves comfortable on the couch. He flicked the TV on for appearances only, neither one of us could focus on it at the moment. He leaned back trying to even out his breathing so as not to leave any sign of what we had just been up to. Yes, I would be the death of him, I reveled in the thought.

**/\/\/\/\/\  
A/N: So there you have it. This is my first attempt at writing anything with an M rating. Please let me know how I did. A simple "Ridem' Cowgirl!" will suffice if you you enjoyed it or "Quit while your ahead!", if you didn't. Or anything you'd like to tell me. Any suggestions for future stories would also be greatly appreciated. **

**This was just a little steamy moment between Rose and Emmett. I make no apologies if it didn't go as far as you would have liked. This is meant to be humorous, hence Edward breaking up the party. Anyways, the Rosalie in my stories is for the most part is a good girl who likes hanging out at second base. lol And yes, I know the "you'll be the death of me" is an Edward line, but it fit so perfectly here I just could resist.**


End file.
